


Surprise Visit

by Tweekerstyle



Series: 3 times Jack saved her boys and the 1 time they saved her [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Ryan's parents don't have names, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekerstyle/pseuds/Tweekerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's parents are coming for a visit. Problem is they don't know that he is a criminal and they think he's a deadbeat IT guy. Ryan enlists Jack to help him. Jack of course is ready to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

Jack was sitting on Geoff's plush white couch reading a book when Ryan burst through the front door of the penthouse. Jack looked up from her book startled into Ryan's panic filled eyes. With concern she got up and walked over to him.

“Ryan?” She asked in a questioning tone “What’s wrong sweetheart?” As Jack walked closer she could tell he was shaking. Ryan looked down at her and with slight hesitation pulled her into a hug.

“My parents are on there way over.” He said quietly “they think i’m some deadbeat IT guy with no life. They have no idea what I really do! They don’t even know that I dyed my hair!” Ryan said frantically. Jack pulled back from the embrace to give Ryan a once over from his long black hair to familiar black and blue leather jacket. Nodding she looked him in the eye once more. 

“Alright first things first the leather jacket has to go.” She said firmly, the look he gave her before shedding his jacket made her heart break since it was the one of the things that made Ryan, Ryan.

“Sorry honey, if you want your parents not to find out who you really are.. The jacket has to go.” Jack held her hand out to take the jacket from him and after a few moments he finally handed it over.

“Okay, next the hair” she said grabbing a few black strands and tugging. “ I might have some bleach in the bathroom we can use.” She was already heading toward the master bathroom as she said this. Ryan stared at the place she once stood before jogging after her. 

Thirty minutes later Ryan had his head in the sink with Jack standing over him running a hand through his hair to get the bleach out. Ryan was still blushing because Michael had walked in on them still fussing about his hair which sent him into a fit of laughter at seeing the redheaded mother of the Fake AH Crew hovering over a partially blonde Vagabond.During this time Geoff had come to the bathroom to check-up on them.

“So Jack? What is exactly are you doing to Ryan?” He questioned. Jack looked at him for a second before responding.

“Ryan’s parents are coming for a visit and they don’t know about his life so i’m helping him out. Which reminds me can you take the Lads out of the apartment for a few hours until we can get rid of them?” Jack asked as she finished washing out Ryan’s hair. Geoff nodded and left the bathroom. Jack and Ryan stared at the door when they heard the faint yelling of Geoff and the Disappointed whines of the three lads and the front door slamming closed. 

An hour later Ryan and Jack had hid everything gang related in the secret room/arsenal. As there was a knock on the door Jack had changed out of her signature hawaiian tee and blue striped shorts into a pair of tight fitting yoga pants and a white tank top. Ryan regarded her for a moment before answering the door. When he opened it he was met with two middle aged people a man and a woman. The man was dressed in three piece suit with a receding hairline and the woman was wearing a gray pencil skirt with matching blazer. 

“Hello James” Ryan cringed at the use of his real name. 

“Hello father” Ryan said stiffly “mother” Ryan moved aside to let the pair in. His parents froze in the doorway at the sight of Jack. She could tell they were silently judging her, but she never let it show. Ryan cleared his throat coming around and standing next to Jack. 

“Mother, father.. This is my girlfriend Jacqueline,but she likes to be called Jack.” Ryan explained to his parents. He could see the disgust in their eyes. 

“So Jack was it? What is it that you do for a living?” Ryan's mother asked with a slight sneer.

“ I work as a secretary for Monarch labs.” Jack spoke calmly with a smile on her face.

“Oh really?” Ryan's father started “ then how is it you met James?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack smiled at him and then at Ryan.

“He was the head engineer on their recent project.” She said moving towards the couch.

“Now why don't we sit down then we can continue talking?” She questioned sitting on the plush white sofa. Ryan quickly followed suit sitting down next to her.

For the next three hours they talked about random things, Ryan's Job, what his parents did for a living, How “proud” they were that Ryan was wasn't an IT guy. An hour later Ryan's parents finally left and after Ryan closed the door he slumped against it with a sigh. Jack walked closer to him with a smile. 

“Hey?” She said quietly. Ryan looked up with tired eyes.

“Hey” He said “thank you so much!” Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug. Unbeknownst to them Geoff and the Lads had returned to the penthouse, but since Ryan was up against the when Geoff tried to open the door he found it stuck. 

“Hey!” Geoff shouted breaking up the moment” Let us in!” 

“ Alright Geoff hang on!” Ryan shouted and just like that Vagabond Ryan was back. Jack of course had to stifle her giggles and kissed his cheek before leaning up to his ear and whispered.

“Anytime.”


End file.
